My Human Voodoo Dolls
by Cheerful Dead
Summary: This is a reality where lives are tied, if one person is hurt, than the person they're tied to will suffer the same pain. And one person decides to use this as a means of revenge. Rated M for gore and later chapters.
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything recently!. I've been way busier than I thought I would be... and my brain really doesn't wanna work when I try to continue my other stories so it might be a while before those are updated. But I had an idea for this story so I wrote it down in the hopes that I could upload it and tide people over before I update my other stories. This story is set in a reality that I've set a lot of my stories in my head in but never a story I've written out. Pretty much the only difference between this reality and our own is that every person or country has a tie, this is someone else that they are bound to sort of like a voodoo doll. If this person is substantially injured or killed then their tie will feel the same pain or die. Sorry if it confuses you, also the characters aren't really named at the beginning, but their names do come up later on, so if you don't figure it out on your own than don't worry. Hope you guys enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p>A cruel reality, where fates and bodies are tied at birth, where one man's pain is passed to the next through sorcery beyond even the greatest mind's comprehension, this is the world we live in. One man has waved away the curiosity and search for the cause of this strange phenomena, and has decided to take it as a blessing, using it to exact his revenge on the world around him.<p>

He was once a great county, always smiling and seeing things from the happier perspective, fighting on even when no hope was visible, and farming to provide his people with bountiful food. But then he was swept off his feet, his heart was dragging him in pursuit of a young country, put under his control by a kind hearted, though snobbish at times, friend. The boy was disobedient and rude, but those were the traits that made him different, made him stand out from the other well composed, polite countries that would stab you in the back if given the chance. His Lovi would not hide things and plot against him, if he had a problem with anything he would vocalize it immediately, not considering any repercussions.

He had admired his little henchman from afar, watching as he swept dust under the rug and skipped out on his studies. The boy had never listened to anything he said, and that was the way he liked it. However, the boy's soul was ultimately tied to a young girl, and a human at that. His Lovi would laugh with this girl, play with her, show her emotions that he had never seen brighten the boy's face. He had never liked the girl, but if her life kept his Lovi in this world, then she was an angel.

His soul, on the other hand, was tied to a heartless beast, another country, that had conquered more than a fifth of the world, more than even the frigid country of Russia. This country of England was reaching his fingers out to cover as much land as he could, and as a result, the countries under his power came to despise him. So many had come to Spain with the intention of using him to bring about the death of their tyrant, he was faced with assassination attempts daily. He had had to fight off these attacks on his own, only gaining the help of his tie when he was at the brink of defeat and then it was only the minimal amount of help. Finally the reign of the British Empire was over, and his territories slowly seceded and Spain was left to care for the broken country, though he was still stingy in giving his help from the memories of the past abuse.

He had come from caring for the island nation when he spotted his Lovi sleeping under a tree, he smiled to himself and sat down on a nearby bench to rest. He watched the small boy's chest rise and fall, almost in time with the swaying of the branches above with the light breeze.

Suddenly the peace was disturbed, when Romano jolted forward and let out a bloodcurdling scream, clenching his arms around his stomach. Spain ran over, eyes wide as he flung his legs under himself as fast as he could. His Lovi was loud, obnoxious at times, but he had never shown pain such as this. He crouched down next to the young boy and looked into his eyes, the usually fierce brownish green eyes were now wide with fear, tears forming at the corners. His eyes clenched closed with pain again as he screamed again, coughing up blood. Spain loosened Romano's arms, uncovering blood soaked fabric. He quickly pulled up the boy's shirt and found a gaping hole in his precious Lovi's stomach. He looked up at the young country's face to see him sobbing, tears pouring down his face and onto his blood soaked hands. Those small, adorable hands that had punched him countless times were now weakly fumbling with the sleeves of Spain's shirt, trying to pull him closer. His back arched away from the tree and his eyes widened, both in fear and pain. He let out one last scream and fell limp against the tree, hands falling to his sides and eyes sliding closed. Blood began pooling out of a fresh wound on his chest, and a small cut was beginning to appear on the boy's throat. It was thin and exact, almost delicate in the way it curved round. It grew more and more complex, finally stopping to meet up at the beginning and finishing an intricate insignia. He sat there for a moment, staring at the motionless body and remembering the life that was in it moments before.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the Prologue, setting up everything in the past so the story can continue in the present. I have a bunch of ideas for how this story is going to continue so it will hopefully be updated soon, but that doesn't always go so well for me... I hope you guys enjoyed this little preview and will comment telling me if you liked or didn't like anything and hopefully I can change some things. Sorry there wasn't any dialogue in here so it's kinda big chunks of text... The next chapter will have dialogue! Please comment, I'm like a plecostomus... I live off the filth at the bottom of the tank, anything you write will make me happy!^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! No, the evil squirrels have not dragged me off and used my intestines to decorate their secret chamber of doom... at least not yet... anyways, I've got the next chapter up! It's a little short for how long a wait it was, but I rather like this chapter!^^ I'm almost done with the next chapter of Bad Little Baltic, so that should be up soon too! I am on a role XD I spent all last week before spring break working on a physics project, we made a sort of Portal test chamber thing because we're nerds, I stayed until 8 after school every day!. but its all done now and it's awesome, now enough of my random ranting, and on to the story!**

* * *

><p>France jolted as his face collided with the floor, the wind was knocked out of him and he gasped for breath. He had only started to sit up when a boot stomped down on the side of his face, he could taste the blood as it mixed with his saliva and dripped, forming a thin string down to the floor. He tried to twist his head enough to see who his assailant was but the pressure holding his head down just grew. He twisted his leg around to get in one solid kick at the attacker's shin but the form stepped away to dodge the attack, lifting his foot away from France's face. He only got one good look at his old friend before he was shoved back against the ground. Spain looked terrible, his hair was an unkempt mess, which wasn't very different from his former self except the fact that, it was previously clean but messy, in a carefree way, letting it fall wherever it wanted. Now it was knotted and dirty, sticking to his neck with small parts sticking up, and it seemed to have lost a lot of its shine and darkened considerably. He had large, dark bags under his eyes, making him look very tired, and while the smile marks had not disappeared yet, they had faded and were replaced with frown wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He had on simple, practical clothing that looked like it needed a wash.<p>

"Spain… What happened to you?" France questioned, struggling to form the words with his face being pushed against the filthy floor.

Spain spit on the form below him, "Like you would understand… You're filth, I should have seen it before. YOU of all people don't deserve to walk this Earth, but I won't end it just yet."

France felt the pressure lessen and he was pulled up by his arm, which something was latched around before he was dragged to a waiting wagon. He was shoved inside and the chain now attached to his wrist was locked to a metal loop on the interior.

He sat there for a moment, alone and in utter silence, before the carriage began to move, and he was left in shock at what had just transpired. What was wrong with his friend? How had this happened? And what would happen to him next? He pushed all these thoughts aside as he began fiddling with the chains and lock, trying to find a fault to breach. But, sadly, Spain appeared to be fully aware of what he was doing and how to carry it out.

He had just given up on picking the lock when the wagon stopped and Spain opened the door, "Please, Spain, I don't know why you're doing this, but we're friends, we can work this out together."

Spain just scoffed and unlocked the chain, pulling harshly, causing France to jolt out of the Wagon and onto the hard ground outside. He attempted to get back up, but Spain just started walking quickly, dragging him behind.

France finally got to his feet when they arrived at a worn down old house, it looked like the setting for one of those slasher horror movies America was always blabbering about. There was no way anyone could possibly live here, and yet he recognized several of the features of Spain's previous house. But this couldn't possibly be that happy place that he had gone to meet up with his close friend, giving him joking advances and admiring his cute little henchman, oh how had wanted that little Italian… But it looked as though no one else was there, at least not outside.

He was pulled forward one more time, nearly knocking him over again as he was pulled out of his trance. An old rotting cellar door was opened, revealing a set of iron bars sealing off the entrance. Spain reached down, slipping the key in the lock and shaking it a little bit while turning it, forcing the old, eroded tumblers to turn and unlock the door. He pulled the heavy door opened and jerked France forward again, making his former friend follow him down the stairs and into the darkness.

They walked forward a couple feet, France's eyes only just starting to adjust to the darkness, when Spain pulled a string near the wall and a row of lights flickered on. He took in his surroundings; it was a stark room, blank except for a row of metal loops along one wall, much like the one in the wagon, and a dog bowl full of water to the right of them.

"I like what you've done with the place…" France said, hoping to brighten the mood, though he knew it was futile at this point. Something had happened to cause this, and he needed to figure it out before it was too late, if not for himself, then for his friend.

Spain gave a dry chuckle as he locked France's chain to one of the loops, close to the water bowl. "You'll have a roommate as soon as I check him over" France realized that Spain had never searched him, if he where a man of fighting, and not of love, he might have had a hidden weapon of some kind. But, alas, all he had was some money, and a few matches, and he was not going to risk lighting anything on fire while he was chained to the wall. "There's water there for you to drink if you want to live, not that I'm forcing you to." Spain turned and walked back out, locking the bars behind him and closing the decrepit cellar door.

France sighed, he looked around, trying to find something to use for his escape, but the room was so empty that nothing could be hidden. He sat there for a moment, thinking to himself and wondering what he could possibly do next. He had resorted to pondering what could have made the stains on the other side of the room, some of his theories were as simple as wall rot, but some of them were complex and very unlikely, like maybe the back shaped one to the far right was caused by someone pressing a lover against the wall in a frenzy of passion. He had started to chuckle to himself when he noticed the stain, that was obviously blood, right where the lover's head would be.

He shook his head and was about to find something else to do when the cellar door was opened again, his eyes squinting from the natural light. Someone was shoved in. The figure was covered in dirt, his clothes were in tatters, and there was blood dripping from the side of his head. Spain shoved the figure towards France, grabbing the chain and locking it to a loop a couple feet away from France. The stranger slumped against the wall as Spain stomped back out, locking everything up behind him. The figure next to him turned his head to look at him, "Hey, frog…" he gave a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Next chapter should be out sometime next week, I've already started writing it and I haven't gotten stuck, yet... I just finished my newest cosplay, Greece, and I'm stroking the plush turkey I got, yes, turkey, as in the bird not the country, and I sewed a tiny doll mask on it! XD I hope life is treating you guys well, and STAY AWESOME! Please R&amp;R, it makes me so happy to see that people actually care enough about my story to add it to their story alerts or favorite it!^^ And replies are ALWAYS welcome, and encouraged by me! God, I'm so happy today... <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another update! Sadly it isn't the story I was supposed to update… I'm stuck on Bad Little Baltic and I can't think of what to write next… so I figured I would update this story since it has been getting so much love! **

"Angleterre..?" France was astonished, "Mon dieu, what happened to you?" He tried to crawl closer but was stopped by the chain.

England chuckled a bit, "It's just a couple scratches, nothing major." He wiped a bit of dirt off his cheek, wincing when he touched a rather large cut on his face.

"There is something wrong, Mon ami would not do this… something happened…" France fell into thought.

"You didn't know?" England looked confused, "His subordinate, Romano, was killed in his arms. Someone murdered his tie to get at Spain."

Could that be true? That boy had meant the world to Spain, and he would turn against the world in a heartbeat if it would make his Lovi happy. If the boy was in fact dead, then Spain was going through more than he could ever imagine, and needed help. His mind wasn't in the right place, and he was making rash decisions.

"We need to get out of here and reason with him before he does something he'll regret." France leaned back on the wall, letting his eyes slide closed in thought.

"I wouldn't, even my magic wasn't enough, though these walls might have affected it. I was so close… " He placed his hand on the wall.

"I doubt your magic could do even the simplest task, no offence, I think you would do better to wish on a star that the wall would disappear."

He turned to yell at France, "H-Hey! My magic is perfectly fine!" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away, "I will have you know that my magic got me nearly to the road." He turned his head back when he heard France chuckle a little and sigh with relief. He lifted an eyebrow, questioningly.

France smiled at him, "I was worried when you were tossed in here all beaten up, but you haven't changed a bit, I'm glad."

"You really think I could be beaten down that easily? I'm the bloody British Empire!" He was yelling again.

"How could I ever doubt you, mon cheríe." he laughed, resting his arms on his knees and relaxing, finding comfort in one of the oh so familiar friendly brawls that took place at every world meeting. "So how are we going to help Spain, we can't hold this against him…. he needs us right now, we need to bring reason to him before he does something he'll regret."

"There's no hope for him anymore, he's already done terrible things, and bringing back his sanity would just kill him with remorse." England was blunt, and straight to the point. He didn't even pause to give France a second to comprehend what he was being told, "He's already killed once, he thinks Germany did it, so he's trying to get back at him by killing those closest to him. He tortured China, Japan's tie, for hours, dragging out his pain as much as he could until he slit his throat and carved the German cross on his cheek as a message to Germany."

France blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what he was just told. "Mon dieu, when I was at the last meeting, they were gone and Italy was sobbing his eyes out… I figured that Japan and China had gone on vacation and Italy was just missing them…" He rested his head in his hands, "I cannot believe that Spain would do this…"

"Believe it or not, it's true. You need to find a way to get out of here before it's too late." He shifted his weight to look at France, giving him a sincere look.

"Maybe you have changed, the England I know wouldn't be worried about me." He laughed and leaned back again.

"I'm not worried about you; I'm worried about your tie, Germany. It's horrible to go through that torture and pain until death."

"Aww… You do care about moi. I always knew you didn't really want me to die, now come here and give me a kiss~!" He leaned towards England, holding his arms out for a hug and making kissy faces.

"I-I will not! I don't want your frog lips anywhere near me!" He leaned further away, tugging on his chain for more distance. "And I never said I care about you!"

"You wound me so, but I know you don't mean it!" He managed to stretch his arm out far enough to reach England's chain, giving it a pull and causing the other nation to topple towards him with arms flailing.

"N-no! Get away from me!" He struggled and kicked in random directions as France pulled him closer, wrapping his arms and legs around him to hold him in place.

"But why would I want to do that? You're so squish and cute, I just can't help myself~" He nuzzled his nose into the other nations neck, ignoring the flailing and cursing coming from the other nation. He placed his hand on the back of England's neck, gently turning his head so they were face to face. He leaned in closer, pulling the other nation's head closer against his struggling. England threw out his arms, using them to hold France at arms length.

"Like hell am I going to let you do that! I may be somewhat weak from being locked up down here for so long, but I will not allow this!"

"Honhonhon, it's only one kiss. And I'm sure you'll like it!" He quickly tilted his head a little to lightly nip at England's hand, causing him to jump and loosen his grip for a short moment. Just enough time for France to slide the hands off his shoulders and pull the nation close, lightly pressing their lips together for a second before releasing his grip and letting England scramble back and as far away as possible. "Now, was that so disgusting?"

England wiped the back of his hand against his mouth, glaring at France, "Bloody French git."

**Oh France, how I love you… I would give you an estimate on when the next chapter will come out, but it would probably be wrong. Just remember; the more reviews I get, the more motivation I will have to write more! Now I'm gonna go plan my abduction of Hungary, I'm dressed as Poland and sitting in Psychology right now and I'm planning on tying her up with my pink rope and giving her a makeover! And I will be filming it! Check out my YouTube channel: SoyProteinCosplays. I don't have much on there right now, but I have lots of things planned and some things filmed that just need to be edited! Now I'm done advertising, please R&R! I love you all~! (I'm feeling really happy and bubbly right now…)**


End file.
